Clans
Clans are groups of people playing multiplayer games as organized teams. There are numerous clans that play or have played the Doom games and other related games, most commonly using multiplayer-oriented source ports such as Odamex, Skulltag and ZDaemon. List of clans Note: This is not a complete listing of all Doom clans. This is only a listing of the more notable clans in the Doom community. ;45 Cal (45) :Founder unknown. 243 members in all. The main color of this clan was green, and then red in its later half. It ended sometime in 2006. : ;Bad Taste (BT) :Founded by ATG (Sleepless) and 206, its current roster mostly consists of ZDaemon staff members and a few mappers. They can be difficult to spot as some choose to play without their tags. http://bt.keystone.gr/ ;ButtChaps (BC) :An offshoot of the Unidoom clan founded by aca and Doomraider in April of 2005. Members of BC are infamous in the ZDaemon community for various pranks and cracks, including attacks on #zdaemon. ;Chronic! (c!) :An OS/NS Doom clan founed in 2000 by Slug and Ganja heavy in the early clan wars with clans such as DS and Vile, revived countless times c! is mostly a inactive clan but a few hardcore players are still to be found. ;ClanKFH (KFH) :First started in 1999, KFH was founded by Slayer and Skater. KFH has maintained their presence in the ZDaemon community, and are always looking for members who will carry the clan tag. ;Dwango United (DUI) :Created by former users of the DWANGO online gaming service of the mid 90s, it once boasted a large number of active players. A small group of members are still involved with ZDaemon, however most have moved on to pursue other endeavors. http://www.dwangounited.org/ ;Endgame (EG) :A clan formed by Ichi and Marine in June 2007. Originally created as a Skulltag-only clan, EG is now a ZDaemon-only clan. http://www.endgameftw.com/ ;Epidemic Virus (eV) :Founded by Czar and _rade in 2006, this was once the most active clan in Oceania. It currently only fields a handful of members. http://www.eVdoom.co.nr/ ;Grapevine Elites (GE) :An infamous clan that houses many Terry WAD makers, and was formed in early 2014 by DrewPicklesOgre. Their first release was a 35-map fanmade prequel to UAC Military Nightmare, entitled Before the Nightmare. ;Harry Clan (HC) :A highly infamous clan that was formed by Terry around 2007, it is best known for the creation of UAC Military Nightmare, which is considered to be one of the worst Doom WADs ever made. The clan also started the Troll WAD genre, which are WADs that appear good, but turn into a death trap. The clan has since disbanded, though Terry and another member, Chekwob, who are working on sequels to UAC Military Nightmare, and another WAD, ATG Versus Humans, which is a Terry-Styled version of Ghouls Versus Humans. ;Lords of DooM (LeD) Created in April 2003, LeD consists of old school players and newer players as well. It is one of the oldest Russian Doom clans. http://ledclan.org ;Medjays of Anubis (MOA) :Oceania-based clan, led by Robbbbb, Jstb4udie and andymun. Other members include Spark(aka Brookesy) and Czar. This clan was formed after the dissolution of Clan CFH. http://www.freewebs.com/moadoom ;New Schoolers (NS) :NS was founded by Hijango, and is based around the "New School" style of play. They are primarily a 1on1 based clan but have found mixed success in CTF. They share the name of a defunct clan from the early 2000s, but with no relation. ;Oldschoolers (OS) :A clan comprised of oldschool players who found ZDaemon in the early 2000s, they are now largely defunct. Once renowned for their high level of skill in 1on1 games, it is now rare to see members in active competition. The clan was founded by the original #zdaemon founder, KNorton. http://clanos.slipgate.org ;Renegades ® :Founded in early 2007, the Renegades played across both ZDaemon and Skulltag and featured players both proficient in 1on1 and CTF. ;Russian Doomers Clan (iddqd) :Founded by MAZter in March 2005 after derive from LeD. It is currently one of the biggest Russian Doom clans. It had more than 80 members ever playing ZDaemon in general and later Skulltag. http://clan.iddqd.ru ;Unidoom (UD) :One of the oldest existing clans, Unidoom boasts a broad and active roster consisting of mappers and competitive players. A good deal of members can still be found in active competition, such as the International Doom League. Unidoom is also known for their wad editing team which has produced widely played multiplayer wads and maps. *